


Don't Get Too Close

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Red comes into Lizzie’s life much earlier, as she starts college.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song "Demons" by Imagine Dragons (https://youtu.be/ja17peUplN4). I listened to it and this story demanded to be written!
> 
> This story is set around 2002, and Lizzie is about 18. At this time, Red is about 42—picture James Spader in the movie Secretary (2002), but with green eyes. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist or the characters; this is strictly for fan entertainment purposes. I borrowed two lines of dialogue from the show and some tidbits of the storyline just to bring this fic closer to the canon at times.

 Liz was a few weeks into her courses at college and she was still reeling from how new everything was. It was all so different and exciting, and stressful. She was in her dormitory room and she’d finished her classes and homework for the week, so she was getting ready to go out to a bar. Liz studied herself in the mirror and applied some dark lipstick, then she put her hair up in a high, messy bun with some spikes of hair sticking out in a fun way. She checked herself out in the mirror; she was wearing a dark purple t-shirt with a broken heart on the front and tight black jeans. Turning slightly, she looked at her butt and was pleased with the way the tight jeans accentuated it.

 Liz checked her purse for her fake ID and she hadn’t lost it yet, so she was glad. She left her room and locked the door. She ran into one of her dorm mates, Chloe, on the way out. 

 “Damn, girl! Where are you off to?” Chloe said, eyeing her jealously. 

 Liz grinned. 

 “Just the bar down the street.” She said as she left. 

 It was dark out and Liz walked quickly, feeling a little nervous going out by herself at night in this new city. She glanced around frequently until she reached the bar. She was pleased to find there was no bouncer at the entrance. Liz walked in like she owned the place, pretending she was used to going to bars. It was dimly lit inside but not seedy; it was a comfortable atmosphere, and she felt excited. She went up to the bar and waited. The bartender came over to her and eyed her skeptically, but he found her very attractive, so he didn’t bother asking for her ID. 

 “What can I get you, hon?” He asked. 

 “Um…Malibu and Coke, please.” She said.

 The bartender prepared the drink and gave it to her. She paid him and then took a sip. She didn’t know why she drank that stuff; it tasted weird. Liz excitedly looked around, scanning the bar, taking in the surroundings and some of the characters. 

 Red was sitting in a booth in the corner, with his back to the wall. He took a sip of scotch and then looked up; there she was, and she was _so_ beautiful. Lizzie was out exploring the world after starting college. She’d become such an enchanting young woman. She was sipping her drink and eagerly casting about for someone to talk to. 

 The bar played “Stop Crying Your Heart Out” by Oasis, and a young man came up to talk to Liz. He introduced himself as Dan and they talked about the new song and whether or not they liked Oasis. 

 Red watched Lizzie smiling, talking and laughing and he wanted to go over there and steal her away from the young man. He stayed put and took a larger gulp of scotch. Liz glanced around again and a very charismatic man in a suit caught her eye. He was sitting by himself in the corner, but he looked self-assured. He was very good looking and suave. Liz had a hard time looking away, especially when he locked eyes with her. 

 “Um…would you excuse me?” She said, in a daze, not looking at Dan, who was disappointed. 

 Liz slowly approached the intriguing man in the suit. Red watched her and mentally scolded himself for allowing her to notice him, but there was no turning back now. She was standing next to his table and she smiled as he looked up at her. 

 “May I join you?” She asked. 

 “Of course.” He said. 

 Liz found his voice very attractive. She excitedly sat down across from him and smiled broadly at this charming stranger. They studied each other for a moment. 

 “I’m Elizabeth.” She said, her eyes twinkling as she smiled at him. 

 “Raymond.” He said, offering his hand. 

 She took his hand and it felt like they had an instant physical attraction.

 “Pleased to meet you.” She said.

 Red reluctantly let go of her hand, and Liz glanced downward in a coy manner.

 “It’s so good to meet you, Lizzie…” He said.

 Liz’s eyes flew up to his as he used this overfamiliar nickname; there was also something about his tone that suggested he’d been longing to meet her. She examined his face and tried to remember if they’d ever run into each other before. Her memory was blank and she realized if they had come across each other before, she certainly would have remembered. They stared at each other. 

 Liz scrutinized Raymond, taking in everything about him. She thought he looked like a lawyer. She took a big sip, trying to get some liquid courage. 

 “…Are you a lawyer?” She asked. 

 Red couldn’t help chuckling delightedly. He shook his head. Liz enjoyed hearing his laugh and seeing his bright smile. 

 “No, I’m not…” He said. 

 “I just picture lawyers sitting in bars, still wearing their suits after work…” She said, smiling at her own naivety. 

 “They do. But I am not one of them.” He said, without elaboration. 

 They sat quietly and listened to “No One Knows” by Queens of the Stone Age. Liz took another sip, finishing her drink. Red finished his scotch. 

 “What are you drinking?” He asked. 

 “Oh, um…Malibu and Coke.” She said. 

 “Isn’t that the stuff that tastes like sunscreen?” He said, smiling. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Yep. It is.” She said. 

 “Let me get you a proper drink…” He said. 

 Red put his hand up and the bartender came over to their table, at the beckon call of the very rich man in the suit. Liz was impressed. 

 “A dry martini for the young lady, and a refill of your finest scotch.” Red said. 

 The bartender immediately went to fetch the drinks. 

 Liz was still staring, impressed. 

 Red smiled at her. 

 “So…Lizzie…what do you do?” He asked. 

 “I’m a student. I’m taking lots of different courses right now, but I’m interested in psychology.” She said. 

 “Excellent. Humans are…fascinating creatures, aren’t they? You should be very proud of yourself for attending university.” He said. 

 The bartender returned and Red handed him a wad of cash that appeared to be larger than necessary. The bartender walked away happily again. Liz never took her eyes off Raymond. 

 Liz tried her martini and she was pleasantly surprised. She smiled. 

 “Thank you.” She said. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said softly. 

 “…What do you do, Raymond?” She asked, very curious about him. 

 Red leaned back and shifted so he could cross his legs off to the side. 

 “I’m in finance…” He said vaguely. 

 Liz thought he looked far more interesting than what she imagined financiers to look like. She smiled at him. The bar got busier but Liz felt like she and Raymond were the only two people there; she was the center of his attention and vice versa. 

 “Do you like it?” She asked of his profession. 

 “Yes. It may sound boring, but it can get surprisingly complicated and interesting at times.” He said. 

 Liz watched him raptly as he spoke and then she was enthralled by the devilish grin he gave her. She felt a rush from interacting with this mysterious, attractive older man. Liz felt a bit naughty for spending time with him in a bar she wasn’t old enough to drink in. She gave him a coy look and smiled. Red could tell Lizzie was attracted to him and he felt very conflicted. He took a sip of his scotch. Liz took a sip of her martini. 

 The music in the background became apparent again and it was playing “Personal Jesus” by Depeche Mode. Red and Liz gazed into each other’s eyes for several long moments and then he smiled. Liz felt like this man was capable of pulling her heart out and crushing it—and it was wonderful. She returned his smile. 

 “What do you want to do with your degree?” He asked interestedly. 

 “Well, I just started…but I think I’d like to be a psychologist or a professor. I like clinical and forensic psychology.” She said. 

 Red smiled amusedly. 

 “That’s very interesting…do you think you’ll help lock up the bad guys as a forensic psychologist?” He asked. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Maybe.” She said.

 She noticed Raymond’s eyes glinting with amusement and she wondered why. 

 “I’m sure you’ll be very good at whatever you choose to do…the sky’s the limit, Lizzie.” He said. 

 There was that sense of familiarity again, and Liz studied him. 

 “Thank you…Raymond.” She said softly. 

 Red glanced at the clock on the wall and then back at Lizzie. 

 “Should you be staying out so late?” He asked. 

 Liz didn’t take her eyes off him. 

 “Why not?” She asked rebelliously. 

 Red raised an eyebrow.

 “I’m done my classes and all my homework for the week…” She said, coming across as much less rebellious all of a sudden. 

 Red smiled warmly at her. 

 “Do you live around here?” She asked, still very curious about this Raymond character. 

 “Yes.” He said, nodding. 

 Liz waited but he didn’t elaborate. 

 “I live in a dormitory…it’s so not cool. I bet you have a really nice apartment with a view.” She said. 

 “I do, as it happens…” He said. 

 Liz was excited to learn this and to be right about him. 

 “…with a wife, kids and a dog…?” She said, trying to sound neutral rather than cynical.

 Red got a serious expression on his face. 

 “No…” He said. 

 Liz felt like she said something wrong. 

 “…Sorry, I just…” She began. 

 “Don’t be. Let’s indulge ourselves and have another drink.” He said, gesturing to the bartender. 

 Liz watched Raymond order refills for them and the bartender went to get the drinks. They stared at each other until he came back to their table. Red paid him and he walked back behind the bar. 

 “Cheers.” Red said, holding up his glass. 

 “Cheers.” Liz said, and they clinked glasses. 

 They sipped their drinks and gazed at each other once more. Liz started wondering if she was letting this go a little too far; she thought about what her dad Sam would say if he knew she was sitting in some bar late at night, drinking with an older man. She blushed lightly and Red noticed Lizzie looked embarrassed. 

 “You didn’t offend me or anything…” He said to reassure her. 

 She smiled. 

 “Good…” She said. 

 The tension eased again and Red ran his fingers through his hair. Liz parted her lips and stared at him. He smiled at her and she blushed, realizing he caught her staring. They finished their drinks, just looking at each other and listening to the music in the background. 

 “Well, I should be going…please allow me to take you home, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz was floored. Was he propositioning her? Was he a drunk driver?

 “I’ll get us a taxi and drop you off first.” He clarified. 

 Liz felt relieved. 

 “I guess that would be okay.” She said timidly. 

 “Excellent.” He said, getting up. 

 Liz stood up quickly and she had to put her hand on the table for a moment. 

 “Are you alright?” He asked. 

 “Yep. Thanks…I probably shouldn’t have had that much to drink.” She said, following him out of the bar. 

 Liz was still suspicious that Raymond was a shifty stranger in disguise, but her fears were allayed when he hailed a taxi and opened the door for her. She got in and then Red sat beside her in the backseat. Liz told the driver where she was going and Red declined to say where he was going; he wanted to wait until they dropped Lizzie off. She was so curious about him, she turned toward him and spoke. 

 “Do you like that bar? Maybe we’ll run into each other again sometime.” She said, hoping she would see him again. 

 “…Yes.” He said, against his better judgment. 

 Liz smiled broadly and she felt excited. When they arrived at her residence, Red got out of the car. Liz wondered if he was being presumptuous. 

 “I’ll escort you to the door.” He said protectively. 

 “Oh…okay…” She said, and they walked to her door.

 Liz swiped her student card to unlock the door and she held it ajar while she turned to Raymond. 

 “I…hope to see you again, Raymond.” She said. 

 Red nodded and smiled. 

 “You too, Lizzie. I enjoyed spending time with you.” He said—once again, against his better judgment. 

 “Well…goodnight.” She said. 

 “Goodnight.” He said, then he stepped away but made sure to watch her get safely inside the building. 

 Red went back to the taxi, mentally kicking himself for getting so close to Lizzie.

 Liz went up the stairs toward her room and she was nearly squealing with excitement. She unlocked her door and went into her room. She closed the door and locked it and then she danced around excitedly. Liz let out an exhilarated sigh and then she changed into her pyjamas and got ready for bed. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	2. Chapter 2

 Liz woke up in the morning and did a big stretch; she felt a little worse for wear from the alcohol but not too bad. Instead of going to the cafeteria, she just had a piece of bread with peanut butter on it and a juice box full of orange juice. She sat on her bed, thinking about Raymond. Liz was so glad she went to the bar last night. She smiled to herself and sighed happily. After lazing around for a while, Liz gathered her clothes and products and went into the communal bathroom. She got into one of the shower stalls and started washing her hair. When she lathered up her body wash and began washing herself, her mind kept going to Raymond. She washed between her legs and she felt excited as she thought about him, but a communal dormitory shower was hardly conducive to masturbation, so she dropped the idea.

 After showering and brushing her teeth, Liz ran into Chloe again. 

 “Hey! How was your night?” Chloe asked. 

 Liz beamed at her. 

 “Awesome!” Liz said. 

 “Oh…did you pick someone up?” She asked, eyeing Liz. 

 “No! I just had fun talking with some guy…” Liz said. 

 “Hmph.” Chloe responded, nodding. 

 Liz left the bathroom and went back to her room. There was a voicemail from Sam, so she called him back, but she had to leave a message, too. She told him she was doing well and she was done all her homework, and she loved him. 

 Liz finally went to the cafeteria, just for a coffee. She sat alone near the window and looked at the scenery. She wondered what Raymond was doing right now. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red was putting an unconscious man into the trunk of his—the man’s—car. He got into the driver’s seat and started it up. He wiped the steering wheel, gear shifter, door, everything he could’ve possibly touched and then put it in neutral. Red then got out and guided the car into the lake, leaving the driver’s side door open to fill it up faster with water. He watched it wade into the lake and very slowly start sinking. Red made sure it was completely submerged before taking out a handkerchief and wiping his hands. He put it back in his pocket and walked away. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz yawned and finished her coffee, then left the cafeteria. She decided to go downtown to explore the quaint boutiques. She took the bus there and strolled along the storefronts. Liz went into a used book store and enjoyed looking through all the amazingly cheap books. She was engrossed in a Nietzsche book as she faintly heard the chime of the door. She was flipping through the pages as she heard the floorboards of the old store creaking. Liz finally looked up and nearly dropped the book when she saw Raymond browsing through the books on display at the front of the store. He started chatting with the old man who owned the store. Liz realized how she wasn’t wearing makeup or any sexy clothes and she felt self-conscious; she cringed and wanted to go hide somewhere but it was too late. 

 Red acknowledged Lizzie with his eyes and he nodded as he listened to the store owner. She looked embarrassed and clutched the book she was holding. When the store owner finished talking, Red approached her. 

 “What are the odds?” He said, smiling. 

 “Yeah!” She said, laughing nervously. 

 “It’s good to see you again, Lizzie.” He said, gazing at her. 

 Liz felt slightly reassured. 

 “You too.” She said quietly. 

 “Do you have the day off?” He asked. 

 “Yeah…how about you?” She said. 

 “No. I met with a client earlier, but our business is finished.” He said, secretly referring to the man he left to drown in the lake. 

 “Oh, that’s handy. So you’re all done for the day now?” She said. 

 “Yes.” He said cheerfully. 

 Red glanced down at the book in Lizzie’s hands. 

 “Do you like Nietzsche?” He asked. 

 “Well, I don’t really know yet. I’m taking a philosophy course and when I saw this book, I thought I’d take a look at it.” She said. 

 Liz went to put it back on the shelf. 

 “Get it.” Red said. 

 He brandished some dollar bills. 

 “I’ll get it for you. What is it…a few bucks?” Red said. 

 “It’s twenty-five cents.” Liz said comically. 

 “Oh. Well, go find some others…have a heyday. I’ll pay the man.” Red said. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “Are you sure?” She asked. 

 “Absolutely.” He said, smiling. 

 “Okay.” Liz said, then she browsed through some more books. 

 She found some psychology books and brought them over to Raymond at the counter. He smiled at her. She smiled back and then looked at the store owner. 

 “It’s covered, miss.” The store owner said. 

 “Oh okay, thank you.” She said to both of them. 

 The store owner put her books in a bag and then she and Raymond left. They looked at each other. 

 “Where are you off to now?” He asked. 

 “Nowhere.” She said, shrugging. 

 There was a breeze and Liz had to push some hair out of her face; she noticed Raymond eyeing her like he was appreciating her beauty. Red was at war with himself; he was never supposed to get so close to Lizzie or even make himself known to her. 

 “…Would you like to have lunch with me?” He asked, having lost the war.

 Liz smiled. 

 “Sure…” She said. 

 “Great. There’s a little restaurant down there, within walking distance…here, let me carry that for you.” He said, taking the bag of books from Lizzie. 

 They walked side by side along the downtown strip and arrived at a very fancy restaurant. Liz felt too dressed down to even enter it. She looked nervously at Raymond. 

 “It’s fine…trust me.” He said. 

 Liz trusted him, so they went inside. She still kind of felt like a slob in her jeans and lightweight sweater, but the staff didn’t seem to mind. She watched Raymond being greeted like a celebrity by the workers and they gave him his ‘usual’ table. They received the menus and Liz was out of her depth. She didn’t know what to order, so Red ordered for them. They got some very expensive white wine and then their gourmet meal, including sea bass, which Liz didn’t know people even ate. 

 They enjoyed the meal but Liz especially enjoyed simply feeling more adult. Her eyes widened at the wad of cash Raymond handed to the server, then they got up and left. Red still carried Lizzie’s books for her, and she was looking at him admiringly as they walked back towards the book store where they met up. Liz realized she had the biggest crush she’d ever had; Raymond was unbelievable. He was attractive, charming, chivalrous, mature and he treated her like a woman instead of a girl. They stopped in front of the book store and looked at each other. 

 “Well…what would you like to do now, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “…I…have no idea.” Liz said. 

 Red smiled and chuckled. 

 “That makes two of us…” He said. 

 Liz surveyed Raymond and noticed he held her books captive, as well as her heart. 

 “We could hang out at my dorm, but that would be kind of ridiculous…” She said wryly. 

 Red smiled again. 

 “Would you like to come see my ‘really nice apartment with a view’?” He asked, quoting her from their conversation last night. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Okay…” She said. 

 She felt nervous and she was wondering what on earth she was doing, agreeing to go to a stranger’s apartment, but she couldn’t seem to help herself. Red was wondering what on earth he was doing, inviting Lizzie to his apartment. He must have lost his mind. 

 Liz was surprised when Raymond gestured to a black car waiting close by. She gave him a puzzled look. 

 “This is my ride, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “You have a driver?” She asked incredulously. 

 “I do.” He said, going over to the car and opening the door for her. 

 Liz stared at him for a few moments, then she eyed the driver as she got into the backseat. Red got in next to Lizzie. The driver automatically started towards Red’s apartment. Liz watched the scenery out the window and then when they arrived, she gaped at the massive high-rise they parked in front of. She looked out Raymond’s window but there weren’t any apartment buildings. 

 “ _This_ is your apartment building?” She asked of the high-rise. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Yes.” He said, getting out. 

 Liz opened her door and Raymond offered his hand to her. She took it as she got out, then he closed her door. He escorted her inside the building and greeted the concierge. He led Lizzie over to the elevators and they got in one. Red pressed the button for the top floor. Liz watched everything raptly. She felt nervous as they silently rode the elevator all the way up. She glanced over at Raymond a few times but mostly just stared at the indicator above the door. The screen showed “22” and the doors opened. Red walked slightly ahead of Lizzie and she followed him to his apartment. He unlocked the door and let her go in first. 

 Liz was floored by the luxuriousness of everything, especially the view through the vast windows that seemed to be floor-to-ceiling. She felt compelled to go to the windows. Red watched her walk over and look at the cityscape, and he smiled. 

 “This is amazing…” She said quietly. 

 She then looked at Raymond who came up beside her. He smiled and nodded. 

 “I have the best view in the city…” He said as he gazed at Lizzie. 

 When she looked at him, he was innocently staring at the buildings off in the distance. Raymond sighed and looked like he was yearning for something. Liz fell for him a little harder. She smelled his cologne as he stood next to her and it was the best cologne she’d ever smelled; it was subtle, intriguing, masculine and extremely arousing. She felt like a horny teenager, and then she remembered she was a horny teenager. Liz gave Raymond a sidelong glance and felt shy all of a sudden. He was older and experienced—a real man, unlike the guys she knew in high school and now at college. 

 Red looked over at Lizzie and she was blushing and staring straight ahead. He smiled slightly and walked away from the windows. 

 “Can I get you anything, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 She turned around and looked at him, still blushing. 

 “Um…I don’t know.” She said. 

 Red stopped himself from smiling at her inexperience. It was adorable, but he didn’t want to make her feel self-conscious. 

 “How about we have a drink together?” He suggested, putting her at ease. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Red poured two small quantities of neat scotch as Lizzie came over to him. She eyed him and the glasses to make sure he wasn’t putting anything in it; Sam had warned her to be careful in situations like this one. Liz was relieved to see he was being very transparent about pouring the drinks and there was nothing sketchy going on. She took the glass from Raymond and smiled at him. 

 “Please, come and sit with me.” Red said, ushering her into the living room area. 

 They both stood in front of the sofa and Red sat down and he was pleased Lizzie sat down next to him. Liz took a sip of scotch and it burned a trail down into her stomach. She made a face and cleared her throat. She was impressed when Raymond took a sip and showed no reaction. 

 “How long have you lived here?” She asked. 

 “…Not long.” He said. 

 Liz realized she wasn’t going to get any more information out of him, so she spoke. 

 “I just moved here a few weeks ago to start university…” She said, alluding to her age. 

 She searched his face, fearing his judgment, but he didn’t seem surprised. He just smiled at her adoringly. She got very warm and she felt herself starting to blush. Liz looked down and stared into her glass. 

 “Do you feel homesick?” Red asked gently. 

 Liz thought about it and then looked at him. 

 “Yeah…actually, I do. Everything’s so new. It’s weird.” She said. 

 She watched Raymond as he nodded and looked serious. 

 “…I like to believe we carry our home with us, inside our minds and in our souls. Anywhere we live…that’s just…some place we inhabit.” He said. 

 Liz swallowed hard and felt emotional. 

 “And sometimes, when we lose track of home…we come across someone who shows it to us, as if they found it discarded somewhere…and they’ve come to return it to us.” He said. 

 Was he talking about her? 

 Liz looked into her glass again. 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	3. Chapter 3

 “And sometimes, when we lose track of home…we come across someone who shows it to us, as if they found it discarded somewhere…and they’ve come to return it to us.” He said.

 Was he talking about her? 

 Liz looked into her glass again. She thought about how profound that was and she wished she knew more about philosophy so she could address it. 

 “Did you get that from a Nietzsche book?” She teased, lightening the mood. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “No, it’s just something I’ve learned over the years…” He said. 

 Liz eyed him and took another sip. She felt nervous as Raymond turned towards her and put his arm on the back of the sofa. They gazed at each other, and Liz noticed how green his charismatic eyes were. Red studied her beautiful face and dazzling blue eyes. He then stood up and took his suit jacket off to get more comfortable. Liz raked her eyes over him and got nervous again when he sat down a little closer to her this time. 

 Red noticed Lizzie looked tense and he felt bad for making her uncomfortable. He casually moved back and crossed his legs. 

 “So what do you have to do for your clients?” Liz asked to break the silence. 

 Red smirked. He was amused by how inquisitive she was. 

 “Oh, various things…make sure they’re behaving themselves with their money, work on problem-solving, make deals, terminate accounts…” He said, all euphemisms for his true line of work, of course. 

 “Hm.” Liz responded interestedly. 

 They looked at each other again. Liz watched Raymond put his elbow on the back of the sofa and rest his head on his hand. He just stared at her for a few moments and then he smiled. Liz felt herself getting excited and horny again. She checked him out, including stealing a glance at the front of his trousers. Red saw her surveying him lustfully, and he was surprised; he thought perhaps he shouldn’t have given her alcohol. Come to think of it, he shouldn’t have invited her back to his apartment; he could handle Lizzie having a crush on him, but he wasn’t so sure he could trust himself. 

 “Raymond…” She said softly. 

 Red felt himself getting hard just from hearing this. 

 “Yes Lizzie?” He said. 

 “…Um…never mind.” She said. 

 He tilted his head and examined her expression. She looked coy but almost frightened. 

 “What is it, sweetheart?” He asked gently. 

 Liz looked up at him again, startled by the term of endearment. 

 “…I like you…” She said. 

 Red smiled warmly at her. His heart melted.

 “I like you, too.” He said, sincerely. 

 Liz smiled and started to relax. 

 “Do you have a boyfriend, Lizzie?” He asked boldly. 

 She blushed. 

 “No…” She said. 

 Red was pleased, and then he was mentally scolding himself; he noticed he was losing control. 

 “What about you…are you…single?” She asked him. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 “But I think I’m too old for you.” He added, much to Liz’s dismay. 

 “No. You’re not.” She said. 

 “Am I too young?” She asked suddenly, worried. 

 Red looked at her sweet face and her worried, emotional eyes and his resolve crumbled. 

 “No…” He said. 

 Liz exhaled and smiled at him. Red wondered what happened to his self-control; he felt so weak and selfish for letting things get this far. He shifted on the sofa. 

 Silence fell over them and sexual tension crept in between them as they gazed at each other. Liz thought the smouldering look Raymond was giving her was swoon-worthy. She swallowed hard. Her stomach filled with butterflies and she nearly jumped off the sofa with anxiety when he came closer to her. Red found himself instinctively approaching Lizzie and bringing his face closer to hers. Liz was ecstatic as she anticipated Raymond’s kiss. She parted her lips and looked at him expectantly as he paused. Red’s conscience was screaming at him but it was so much quieter than his demons. He brushed his lips against hers. 

 Liz felt shaky and she nearly dropped the glass she was clutching. Red noticed, so he gently lifted the glass from her hands and put it on the coffee table without taking his eyes off her. Their lips were still delicately touching, and Lizzie seemed to be frozen, so he pressed his mouth to hers, forming an actual kiss. He felt her finally respond and return the kiss. Liz felt her heart racing and she was trembling lightly. She felt Raymond’s tongue gently slide between her lips and her panties instantly became wet. Red was intoxicated by tasting Lizzie and hearing the quiet whimper she made in her excitement. 

 They made out for a few minutes and then Red pulled away to look at Lizzie. She had an awestruck expression on her face and she was breathing heavily. He was pleased with her reaction and he smirked slightly. Red put his hand on Lizzie’s thigh and he felt her trembling. He then put his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. Liz was craving Raymond, but she was nervous. She decided to push her limits by putting her hands on his shoulders. This was fuel to Red’s fire. He kissed her harder and she was putty in his hands. 

 Liz felt Raymond’s hands run down her back as they kissed and it caused a shiver along her spine. She was surprised when she felt his tongue gently slip in and out of her mouth; she whimpered and her panties got wet from another gush. She didn’t know a kiss could do that to her. Red broke the kiss, leaving her wanting more. They looked at each other lustfully and Liz felt like her body was buzzing with excitement. She wanted stimulation between her legs but she was too shy to make the next move. In his experience, Red could see how aroused Lizzie was and he put his hand on her thigh again; this time, he ran it upwards and inwards until he reached the very warm, damp center of her jeans. 

 Liz gasped slightly and parted her legs to give Raymond better access. She was blushing and sighing with pleasure as he pressed his fingers against her through the denim. Red couldn’t believe he was touching Lizzie like this, but it was overwhelmingly beautiful and sexy. He was extremely hard now, and he saw her glance down at the front of his trousers, which were tented. Liz timidly reached for his erection and she gauged his response as she touched and rubbed it through the material of his pants. She was pleased to see that Raymond closed his eyes in pleasure at the sensation; she must be doing something right. 

 Red revelled in Lizzie’s gentle touch and he was so turned on, he had to exert some effort to refrain from coming in his pants. He pushed firmly against her clit through the jeans and she moaned and became distracted. Red was a little relieved because he believed coming in his pants would be inexcusable for a man of his age and experience.

 “Lizzie…do you want to come into my bedroom?” He asked, no longer able to resist her. 

 “Yes…” She said nervously and she blushed. 

 Red was experiencing some serious self-loathing and conflict but once again, he couldn’t contain his demons; they were too strong. He got up and offered his hand to her. Liz put her hand in his and got up from the sofa. She followed him into the bedroom and then she was at a loss for what to do next, so she waited for his guidance. They stood close to each other and Liz watched Raymond unbutton his black shirt. She couldn’t believe she was doing this but she was too excited and enthralled to turn back now. His shirt fell open and he took it off. In her mind, Liz was squealing and dancing around but outwardly, she smiled approvingly at his body. 

 “Don’t be alarmed, but…I have scars on my back…I was in a fire.” He said. 

 “Oh…I’m sorry. That must have been awful. I was also in a fire, but I was rescued, so I only burned my hand and wrist.” She said, showing him her scar. 

 She saw Raymond smile, and his eyes twinkled as he seemed to adore her. 

 “May I kiss you again?” He asked softly. 

 Liz nodded and put her hands on Raymond’s chest as he kissed her; his skin felt hot. She explored his chest and abdomen and felt herself getting wet again. Red felt himself getting very hard again and he gently lifted Lizzie’s sweater. She let him lift it up and off her, although she was a little embarrassed that she wasn’t wearing sexy lingerie; she was wearing a girly pink bra and blue cotton panties. Red gazed at her bra and cleavage and he thought she looked edible. 

 Liz was getting progressively more nervous as Raymond undid his belt and trousers. She watched him take his pants and socks off and she felt her stomach tightening as she saw how far his boxers stood out with his erection. She took her bra off and then undid her jeans and took them off, then her socks. They stood looking at each other in their underwear. Red stepped closer and kissed Lizzie, then he gently pressed their lower bodies together. Liz put her hands on his shoulders as they kissed, and Red guided the tip of his erection down so he could nudge against her clit through their underwear. Liz whimpered into the kiss and she was so turned on.

 Red was thrilled Lizzie was responding to him the way she was. He slowly pulled her panties down and he saw a wet spot on the blue fabric; she then stepped out of them. She was so young and beautiful, it was astounding. He pulled his boxers down and noticed Lizzie blushing and biting her lip. Liz was eyeing his erection nervously and lustfully at the same time. She felt him get close and he nudged against her again, this time skin-on-skin, and she nearly fainted. 

 Red guided her backwards until she felt the bed behind her legs. Liz got on the bed and scooted back. Her heart was pounding and she watched raptly as he got on the bed with her. She hesitated and then spread her legs for him. Red looked down and then crawled overtop of Lizzie. He kissed her but then she broke the kiss. Liz decided it was now or never; she had to say something. She planned on not saying anything, but she was worried he would accidentally hurt her. 

 “Raymond, I’ve never done this before.” She blurted out, and then she cringed as she waited for his reaction.

 Red froze. He felt like he was about to corrupt her, sully her, taint her. 

 Noticing Raymond was still not saying or doing anything, Liz spoke again. 

 “Is that…bad? Do you not want to do it with me anymore?” She asked. 

 Red came to his senses—or went farther from them—and he couldn’t bear to resist Lizzie. He wanted her more than anything. Red also wanted to make her first time amazing; he couldn’t stand to think about someone else having this privilege. 

 “Of course I want to…I’ll be gentle and make it feel good…” He said softly. Then he kissed her again. 

 “Are you sure about this, Lizzie?” He asked, to make sure. 

 “Yes, Raymond. I’m sure.” She said. 

 Red’s heart melted again. 

 “Okay, sweetheart. Just tell me to stop if you don’t like something…” He said quietly. 

 Liz wondered what he had in store for her, but she was excited. She watched Raymond move down so his face was between her legs. She blushed furiously and gasped when she felt his mouth connect with her sensitive folds. Liz felt Raymond’s tongue dart out to taste her and it rubbed her clit, making her jump. She pulled back a little from the intense stimulation. Red stopped and looked up. 

 “Do you want me to stop?” He asked. 

 “No!” She panted. 

 Red smirked and went down on her again; he ran his tongue all over her intimate flesh, tasting her. He dipped into her opening and he had to take a moment to stop himself from coming as he felt and tasted the silky, creamy, slightly sweet fluid he was eliciting. Liz felt his tongue delicately licking her opening instead of pushing inside, so it felt good. She relaxed a little and then she felt him go back up to her clit. She moaned and pushed gently against his mouth. Red brought Lizzie to the verge of an orgasm and then stopped. He got on top of her and looked at her puzzled expression. 

 “Don’t worry, Lizzie…I’ll make you come…” He said. 

 Liz blushed again. She felt him rub against her and this was the first time she’d felt a man’s erection rubbing against her moist center. She nearly orgasmed from the sensation but then she felt Raymond position his tip at her opening. Liz got nervous again and she looked into his eyes. He kissed her and she tasted herself for the first time. Red nudged very gently, coating himself in the fluid there. He felt her tense up. 

 “It’s okay…I won’t hurt you.” He said quietly. 

 Liz nodded and put her hands on Raymond’s shoulders as he started to nudge inside. She gasped and tensed up again. Red waited and kissed her neck. Liz felt him waiting for her and she relaxed again and enjoyed his kisses on her neck. She noticed he went in a little further and it didn’t hurt as much because she was relaxed. She tried to stay relaxed, but it was difficult. Red nudged Lizzie’s tight walls again and she clamped down on him. Liz appreciated his patience as he waited again. She was scared of what it might feel like when he went all the way in, so she just couldn’t seem to relax. 

 Red reached down between their bodies and gently pressed on Lizzie’s clit with his fingertips. He moved his fingers in circles and went back and forth, and he was pleased to hear her moan. He felt her inner walls loosen and he was able to push in further. Liz realized it wasn’t as painful as she expected, so she smiled as she was finally able to relax. Red smiled warmly at her and kissed her. Liz was thrilled she was having sex, especially because it was with Raymond. 

 Liz experimented and pushed down a little, taking him inside all the way, and they were both surprised. 

 “Mm…Lizzie…” Red said, and he was rewarded with another push. 

 Liz sighed as Raymond began sliding out and back in; she tightened slightly but then she relaxed. Red couldn’t believe he was doing this with Lizzie but he couldn’t remember the last time he experienced something so pleasurable. They both moaned as he started thrusting at a slow but steady pace. 

 “Ohhh Raymond…” Liz hummed. 

 She was enraptured by feeling him move inside her. 

 “Do you like that, Lizzie?” Red asked, studying her face. 

 “Yeah…” She breathed, practically purring. 

 Liz was relaxed and getting used to the sensations he was giving her. Red’s movements became more lubricated and Lizzie was starting to really enjoy it. He quickened the pace slightly and watched her bite her lip and close her eyes. She still felt relaxed inside, so he could tell she was just concentrating. He thought she looked extra adorable, so he kissed her nose. Her eyes flew open and she giggled, which delighted him. 

 Red wanted to give Lizzie an orgasm, so he shifted and put his hand between their bodies again. He softly glided over her breast and rubbed her nipple, which made her moan. Liz felt Raymond change his angle a little bit and put his fingertips on her clit. She’d never experienced anything like this sensation before, but it felt very good. She felt full from Raymond’s long, hard member moving inside while simultaneously feeling the exquisite jolts of pleasure from the stimulation to her clit. 

 “Oh my god…” She said breathily. 

 Red smirked and he was thrilled to be introducing Lizzie to such pleasure. She started breathing quickly and whimpering frequently and it turned Red on so much. He could tell she was getting close to climaxing. He watched her close her eyes again in concentration, trying to achieve release. Liz felt Raymond thrust faster and move his fingers very quickly on her clit. She suddenly got very vocal as the pleasure rapidly built in her. Red felt Lizzie’s fingernails digging firmly into his shoulders, but he loved it. He was getting closer to coming but he was focusing on making her come first. Liz got self-conscious about how long she was taking, and Red noticed her becoming more reserved. He kissed her neck and put his mouth to her ear. 

 “Just enjoy the ride, Lizzie…” He said. 

 She smiled as she realized she’d chosen the perfect person to give her virginity to; she was so glad she was doing this with Raymond and not some impatient jerk. Liz relaxed and concentrated on enjoying the sensations rather than trying to reach an orgasm; she was impressed by Raymond’s stamina. 

 Red was so lost in the pleasure of making love to Lizzie, he could just do this all night. He felt her clit becoming very firm under his fingertips and he heard her whimpering again. Suddenly, Liz cried out with a mind-blowing orgasm, and Red was somewhat taken aback. He felt her slippery inner walls clamping down on him in a rhythm as she squeezed him with her thighs and panted. Red let himself go and he thrust quickly several times and then came heavily, spilling inside Lizzie in spurts. Liz felt how slippery they were and she realized Raymond came inside her; she was thrilled and amazed at the feeling. 

 They both sighed and caught their breath and then they looked at each other. Liz beamed at Raymond. He smiled at her and kissed her over and over again. She giggled and then he very gently slid out of her, causing another new sensation. He lay down beside her. Liz’s mind was blown by everything that just happened: She just had sex for the first time, with a stranger who she seemed to fall in love with at first sight, and she’d had an orgasm, which was probably the most unexpected part of losing her virginity. 

 Liz turned to face Raymond and she couldn’t stop smiling. He returned her smile and brushed her hair away from her face. Liz put her hand on the bed between them, so Red put his hand over hers. He still had a hard time believing he’d actually just taken Lizzie’s virginity; he felt ecstatic and yet like he was going to be—and should be—struck by a bolt of lightning as punishment. Red was ashamed of his inability to follow his own rules; there was one simple line to avoid crossing at all costs and he just crossed it. 

 Suddenly, Liz felt a warm gush as her body released some of Raymond’s semen. She didn’t know that would happen; Red watched as she blushed and grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and put them between her legs, then he understood. He smiled at her. 

 “That’s normal, sweetheart.” He said reassuringly. 

 Liz still blushed, despite being reassured; she was embarrassed by her inexperience. Red, however, thought it was sweet. Liz got up and put the tissues in the garbage and then got back on the bed with Raymond.  

 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	4. Chapter 4

 Liz opened her eyes and everything rushed back to her; she was in Raymond’s apartment, in his bed, after they had sex. She felt her heart rate jolt and start racing. She looked over and saw Raymond was awake and gazing at her. He smiled gently and she blushed.

 “Hello, Lizzie..” He said quietly. 

 “Hi…” She said shyly. 

 Liz wasn’t sure what to do at this point; she felt so awkward, although she definitely had no regrets. Liz felt different this morning; she felt like a woman instead of like a girl. Red just stared at Lizzie to take in her beauty and adore her. For a moment, he felt like a terrible, despicable person for corrupting her. That was a painful feeling, so he immediately shoved it into a mental compartment and then it was gone. 

 “Would you like to stay for breakfast? If not, my driver could—“ He said. 

 “I’ll stay.” She said, interrupting him. 

 She smiled and he smiled back. 

 Red got out of bed and noticed Lizzie checking him out. He smirked and put on some sleep pants and an undershirt. Liz got out of the bed and put her clothes back on, minus her panties which she would just throw in her purse, then she hovered in the bathroom doorway, watching Raymond wash his hands and dry them on a fluffy towel. He smiled charmingly at her and walked into the doorway. He stood very close and kissed Lizzie on the nose before going into the kitchen. Liz smiled and felt ecstatic as she fixed her hair and washed her hands. She then went and joined Raymond in the kitchen. 

 Red prepared toast, fruit and coffee for them and they sat at the table together. Liz was smiling a lot and feeling very happy; she wondered where this relationship would go. She’d fallen so hard for Raymond already, and they didn’t even know each other’s last names. Lizzie’s bright, happy smiles were twisting the knife in Red’s heart, despite his extraordinary ability to compartmentalize things. He knew he never should have done this. He wanted to go back in time and remain unseen by her—and yet he would go back in time just to relive his time with Lizzie repeatedly. He knew there was no going back now and that he’d left a mark on her life forever. Red wanted to be swallowed up by the depths of hell, where he deserved to be, but he smiled contentedly at Lizzie. 

 After breakfast, they just stared at each other. 

 “Raymond…what’s your last name?” Liz asked timidly. She felt silly for asking after everything that happened. 

 Red figured there was no harm in saying it—she didn’t know anything damaging.

 “Reddington. What’s yours?” He said. 

 “Scott.” She said. 

 They both smiled and nodded. 

 “It’s a pleasure to meet you…officially.” Red said jokingly. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “You too.” She said. 

 “What are your plans for today, Lizzie?” He asked, half-hoping to spend more time with her and half-hoping he could let her go and just disappear from her life once more, for her sake.

 “Um…I don’t really have any plans. What are you doing today, Raymond?” She said. 

 “Nothing much…” He said. 

 They went quiet and looked at each other. 

 “…What would you like to do, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 Liz smiled and she felt relieved that Raymond wasn’t trying to get rid of her. 

 “I dunno. Anything.” She said. 

 Red contemplated things for a while. 

 “Perhaps my driver and I could take you on a tour of the city…” He offered. 

 Liz felt excited. 

 “That would be really cool. Thanks!” She said, smiling. 

 Red wondered what was wrong with him. He seemed to be deliberately making things worse for both of them. 

 “Great. We’ll do that then…” He said. 

 “…Do you mind if I have a shower here?” She asked. 

 “Of course I don’t mind. Help yourself, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz went into the bathroom, undressed and got into the shower. She curiously picked up the products and smelled them; they smelled fantastic, just like Raymond. She used them and then rinsed off. When she finished, she stepped out and picked up a big fluffy towel and unfolded it. Liz thought of how nice it would be to have a place like this someday, with luxury items, and maybe even a man very much like Raymond to share it with. She got dressed and went back out to find Raymond flipping through one of her psychology books she’d found at the used book store the day before. She smiled and felt an excited happiness swell inside her. 

 Red noticed Lizzie was standing there watching him, so he looked up at her and put the book down on the sofa. He smiled at her. 

 “It’s a good book…this William James fellow was brilliant. You should check it out while I go get ready.” He said. 

 Liz approached the sofa and Raymond got up and suddenly kissed her. 

 “I’ll be right back.” He said, then he went to get ready. 

 Liz sat on the sofa and started reading the book. She was lost in it when Raymond came back into the living room, wearing a suit. She thought he looked like a lawyer again. Liz smiled at him. 

 “Are you ready, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “Yes.” She said and she put the book back into the bag and took it with her. 

 They sat in the backseat as the driver took them all over the city. Liz was captivated with everything but especially with Raymond as he talked and pointed things out to her. They drove through the outskirts of the city and along a waterfront. Liz thought it looked pretty, while Red was relieved to see there were no police vehicles and no sign of a floating body or car; this was the lake he’d drowned the man in yesterday. The driver continued in another direction. 

 After a long while, they pulled up to Liz’s dormitory. She glanced longingly at Raymond. 

 “I’d better let you get back, Lizzie. Your father—and mother—will be worried if they don’t hear from you.” Red said, almost slipping up. 

 Liz studied him. 

 “I guess I should call my dad…don’t worry, I won’t tell him anything about…us.” She said. 

 Red smiled gently. 

 “I think that’s a good idea.” He said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Can I have your number?” She asked. 

 “I…avoid using the phone whenever possible…” He said. 

 Then Red noticed the stricken look on Lizzie’s face. 

 “But…give me yours.” He said. 

 Liz was relieved and she took out a pen from her purse. She didn’t have a piece of paper, so she wrote her number on the back page of the William James book, then she ripped it out and gave it to Raymond. She felt like the page from the book would make it even more special, somehow. Red felt that way, too, and he felt his heart disintegrating. 

 “…Thank you, Lizzie…” He said softly. 

 “You’re welcome.” She said, smiling. 

 Liz leaned closer, hoping for a kiss, and then Raymond kissed her. It was so romantic, it felt like a passionate goodbye kiss. They kissed for a few minutes, and then Red pulled away. 

 “I better let you go…” He said. 

 “Okay. I hope we can meet up again soon, Raymond.” She said, smiling. 

 Red summoned up all his strength, as well as any psychopathic traits he possessed, and smiled charmingly at her. 

 “Indeed.” He said confidently. 

 Liz beamed at him and then got out of the car. She went to the door and turned to wave. She watched Raymond wave to her and then the car drove off, so she went inside. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz went into her room and changed into some comfy sweatpants and a t-shirt. She got on the bed and called her dad. He answered and they talked happily; she told him about her classes and how she’d found a cool book store, but nothing else. After their conversation, she curled up and listened to some music. She felt so preoccupied with Raymond. She wanted to know everything about him and spend all her time with him. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red was on a private jet to Japan and he was drinking a little too much scotch, trying to dull the pain as he thought about Lizzie. He knew he did this to himself and he was probably hurting her much, much worse. It’s not that Red didn’t want to be with Lizzie; it was that he wanted to set her free from himself. He was never supposed to let things get that far, but now that they did, he couldn’t do anything except remove himself from her life. He swigged the last bit of scotch and stared out the window, but he saw his reflection and decided to close the blind and stare at it instead. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 It had been several days since Liz saw Raymond and he hadn’t called her. She tried to tell herself he was just busy with work but it wasn’t convincing. She felt hurt, angry, sad and lonely. Week after week, Liz went to the book store, the bar and even the restaurant to try and run into him, but it didn’t happen. Slowly, eventually, she forced herself to give up and just focus on school. When she felt less angry with Raymond, she decided she would have to just cherish the memory of him. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz had recently graduated with her honors BA in psychology and she was working in the mobile psych unit. It was stressful, but she found it rewarding and she felt like she was making a difference. 

 Red sat across the street at a cafe and watched Lizzie as she left work to go home. He wanted to go over and say something to her, kiss her, make love to her. But that was impossible, so he watched her drive away and then he left. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

::::::: Approximately a Decade Later :::::::

 Red knew that Lizzie was just hired by the FBI as a profiler. As much as it pained him, and it would cause pain to Lizzie, it was time to turn himself in to the FBI. He needed her help with the project he thought of as the blacklist. 

 Liz felt nervous and excited about her first day as an FBI profiler. She put some lipgloss on and styled her hair. She looked in the mirror at herself and thought she looked sophisticated in her blazer, blouse and slacks. Liz took a deep breath and then she grabbed her purse and keys. She stepped out the front door and was startled to see a few official-looking black vehicles and a man in a suit, brandishing an FBI identification badge. He introduced himself as Agent Donald Ressler and then Liz was whisked off to an apparently very important, urgent job. 

 Liz was quickly introduced to Harold Cooper. 

 “Pleased to meet you, Sir.” She said, shaking his hand. 

 “Likewise, Agent Scott. If we may, I’d like to get started on this right away.” Cooper said. 

 “Excuse me, Sir, but I’m not even sure what ‘this’ is yet…” She said. 

 “Raymond Reddington.” He said. 

 Liz didn’t think she heard that correctly. 

 “W-what?” She asked. 

 “I know. It’s incredible. He’s been on the Most Wanted List for decades and all of a sudden, he turns himself in.” Cooper said. 

 Liz’s heart was pounding so hard, she could hear it in her ears. She thought it surely must be a different person with the same name.

 “He’s here, and we’d like you to talk to him. He has asked to speak with you, and _only_ you. I realize you’re new and that it will be intimidating to interview such a notorious criminal, but I have confidence in you.” Cooper said. 

 She was in a daze for a few moments. 

 “Agent Scott? Are you able to do this?” Cooper asked. 

 “…Yes, Sir. Of course.” She said. 

 Liz felt her palms sweating as she followed Agent Ressler through the black site. She felt shaky as she suddenly saw a holding cell with Raymond sitting in it. She thought her knees might give out on her as she descended the stairs, but outwardly, she was cool and composed. Liz approached the holding cell and studied Raymond; he was older, with a shaved head and he was restrained to the chair but other than that, he was the same man she’d fallen for. 

 The holding cell opened and Liz felt her stomach tightening into knots as she waited. The movement and beeping stopped and she went slightly closer, just far enough to sit in the chair across from him. Red beheld Lizzie and noticed how she was a beautiful, fully grown woman now with a burgeoning yet promising career. 

 “It’s good to see you, Lizzie…” He said, with a glint in his eyes. 

 “It’s Agent Scott.” She said curtly. 

 “Well, I’m here. What did you want to tell me?” She said coldly. 

 Raymond proceeded to tell her about some criminal’s activities but she couldn’t concentrate on the content of what he was telling her. All she could take in was his voice, along with his dark green eyes. All she could think about was their amazing yet brief time together when she was younger. Liz hoped the other agents were listening and making notes, because she wasn’t getting any of it. She was brought out of her reverie by the crushing silence as Raymond stopped talking. 

 Liz didn’t want to completely blow her first interview, so she winged it. 

 “And you expect me to believe that?” She asked. 

 “No, of course not,” he laughed, “criminals are notorious liars.” He said. 

 When Liz heard his laugh, she felt a shiver go down her spine. She still enjoyed hearing his laugh, but at the same time, she felt like he was a notorious liar all those years ago, and she got angry again. 

 “Are we done here?” She asked him. 

 Red could almost feel the anger emanating from her but he didn’t expect anything else, after the way he treated her. 

 “Yes…for now.” He said. 

 Liz unceremoniously got up and left. 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	5. Chapter 5

 Liz and Red were both separately subjected to polygraph tests, thanks to Red calling her Lizzie during their meeting. The FBI wanted to know if they’d ever met before. Liz thought she would fail the first one but it was inconclusive; she figured it was because she felt enraged through the entire thing. She took another one and felt very cold and numb inside; she managed to pass it. Red passed it with flying colors simply because he was so used to telling lies, he almost believed them himself.

 Liz was driving to work and she was listening to the radio. They started playing “Personal Jesus” by Depeche Mode, and she suddenly felt like she had a lump in her throat. That song had played at the bar when she first met Raymond. At a red light, her finger hovered over the power button but she couldn’t bring herself to turn it off. The light turned green and she carried on driving and listening to the song. She was still driving when “No One Knows” by Queens of the Stone Age came on. 

 “You gotta be fucking kidding me…” She said quietly to herself. 

 That was another song that had played the night they met, and yet she didn’t turn it off. 

 Liz arrived at the black site and got out of her car. She went inside, dreading her second interview with Raymond. She first went to Cooper’s office to meet with him and Ressler. 

 “Agent Scott. Welcome back. We’re hoping you can get some more out of Reddington today.” Cooper said. 

 She nodded. 

 “I’ll try…” She said. 

 Liz walked down the steps and closer to the holding cell. She studied the absurdly secure holding cell contraption and almost felt sorry for Raymond—almost. When the cell was out of the way, she sat across from him again. 

 “Hello, Lizzie.” He said, smiling. 

 Liz had a flashback to the morning after they made love. She felt her heart thaw a little but then she mentally stomped on it. 

 “What would you like to tell me today, Reddington?” She asked. 

 “So many things…” He said. 

 “How about you start with why you turned yourself in?” She suggested curtly. 

 “I can’t tell you that.” He said. 

 Liz sneered. 

 “Well, is there anything you _can_ tell me or are you just wasting my time again?” She asked. 

 Red studied her face. 

 “Again?” He asked, quoting her.

 Liz realized it sounded like she was referring to their distant past. She wasn’t. 

 “Yesterday, you didn’t give me much of anything.” She said. 

 “Yesterday, I told you I got a man into the country and he is going to abduct a child and use her to get revenge against her father. How is that not useful?” He said. 

 Liz blushed lightly, realizing how much she missed during their first interview, all because she was preoccupied with him and what happened in the past. She felt angry. 

 “Okay, but we want more.” She said. 

 Red gave her an intense look. 

 “You’re insatiable…” He said. 

 Liz blushed much more now, but she was determined to keep control of the interview. 

 “If you don’t give me any more information, these…fun little interviews will stop and the FBI will just put you in a hole for the rest of your life.” She said bitterly. 

 “You seem frustrated, Agent Scott…are you having regrets?” He asked, with an implication only the two of them would pick up on. 

 Her eyes burned into his. 

 “Regrets? About what, Reddington?” She countered. 

 “Your career choice. Perhaps you aren’t cut out for interviewing criminals for a living.” He said. 

 Liz got up and started walking away, then Red thought he should stop being such an asshole. 

 “Wait. I’ll give you what you want.” He said.

 Liz turned around and reluctantly sat in the chair again. He told her about the criminal’s plan to abduct the child and send her on an unwitting suicide mission. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 A few days had passed since Liz’s interview with Raymond and she’d just been working on paperwork, which seemed a tad boring. She found herself wishing she had another interview with him, then she mentally scolded herself. She sat staring at her computer screen, not being able to focus. Liz felt nostalgic and sad. She sighed and went into her bedroom, where she searched through a box in her closet. 

 Liz froze when she found what she was looking for. She pulled the William James psychology book from the box and sat on her bed, then she went to the back of the book. She ran her finger along the frayed, distressed edge of the thin strip of paper, where she’d torn the page out to give Raymond her phone number. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red’s intel turned out to be good, so once the FBI saved the abducted child and foiled the bombing, he was given some freedom. He was allowed to stay at a hotel. He sat on the sofa, sipping some expensive wine and feeling lonesome. Red put his wineglass down on the coffee table and decided to take out his wallet. He slipped his finger into an obscure slot and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded and stared at the paper; it had some text on the other side, about psychology, and on this side was “Lizzie Scott” and a phone number that was no longer in use. He couldn’t prevent a small smile as he looked at her writing and thought about how she wrote ‘Lizzie’ especially for him, because he always called her that.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz woke up and realized she’d dozed off on her bed. She was curled up with the William James book. She sat up and looked at the book. Part of her wanted to chuck it in the garbage but most of her wanted to cherish it forever. She put it back in the box in the closet and went into the kitchen to get some food. Liz put some cereal and milk in a bowl and went to eat it as she sat on the sofa. She put the TV on and tried to zone out on some reality show about fashion designers in a competition. Liz took her empty bowl into the kitchen when her phone rang. She ran back to the living room and picked the phone up from the coffee table. 

 “Hello?” She answered. 

 “Agent Scott, it’s Agent Ressler. How are you?” Ressler said. 

 “Oh hi. I’m good, you?” She said. 

 “Good. I’m calling to let you know that Raymond Reddington has been allowed to stay in a hotel he likes as a reward for his intel.” He said. 

 Liz nearly dropped the phone. 

 “…Which hotel??” She asked, out of curiosity, worry and interest. 

 “Oh, it’s that swanky one on Edward Street.” He said. 

 “…I see…which room is he in?” She said. 

 “Don’t worry, he’s still under surveillance and he knows his deal will be revoked if he does anything stupid.” He said. 

 Liz wasn’t worried about that. 

 “Yeah, but I’d like to know the room number.” She said. 

 “Uh…705.” He said. 

 “Okay, thanks, Agent Ressler.” She said. 

 “Okay. Talk to you soon.” He said, and they hung up. 

 Liz rehearsed the number under her breath as she created a contact in her phone. She put the room number in the notes section and then thought about the name. She didn’t want to put “Raymond Reddington” or anything ridiculously obvious like that. Liz thought about inconspicuous names and places, and then she typed in “Nick’s Pizza”. She saved the contact to her phone and then carried on watching TV. 

 Liz suddenly sprang off the sofa and went into her bedroom. She took her grubby clothes off and put on a tank top and skinny jeans, then she grabbed her keys and purse and left. She got in her car and drove to the swanky hotel on Edward Street, without really even thinking. Liz parked and went inside, then headed straight for the elevator, where she pressed the button for the seventh floor. She walked down some hallways until she found 705, and she immediately knocked before she had the chance to back out. 

 The door opened and Raymond was standing there, looking smug. Really, inside, Red was dumbfounded, but of course he didn’t show it. 

 “Lizzie…what can I do for you?” He said, as she brushed past him already. 

 He let the door close and turned to look at her. 

 Liz went to slap him really hard, but he caught her wrist. 

 “Now now, Lizzie…assaulting your informant would be a bad career move.” He said. 

 She was fuming. Red was impressed by how raw her emotions were after all this time. 

 “Why don’t we just talk things over.” He suggested, now gently holding her wrist as she lowered her arm.

 Liz took his tone as patronizing. 

 “Fuck you.” She said. 

 “See? Words can be just as satisfying as slapping someone.” He said. 

 Liz scoffed and pulled her wrist out of his hand and stepped away. She felt shaky all over with anger. 

 “You are a true asshole, you know that?” She asked. 

 Red considered this, then she spoke again. 

 “You took advantage of me.” She said. 

 “You were eighteen.” He said defensively.

 “That’s not what I mean. You lied to me, pretended to be someone _good_ , let me fall in love with you, then you vanished off the face of the earth. Do you know how much that hurt?” She said. 

 “You fell in love with me?” He asked. 

 Liz blushed. 

 “Why would you _do_ that?! Come into someone’s life, make them feel amazing, make them hope for something more and then rip it all away from them?” She said, trying not to cry. 

 “I…” He began, but trailed off. 

 “What…there was no reason for it?” She asked. 

 “Lizzie…I know I hurt you…what can I do now?” He said. 

 “Nothing. Unless you happen to have a time machine lying around.” She said angrily. 

 “…So you would take back what we did?” He asked, feeling a little hurt. 

 Liz blushed and didn’t say anything. Red felt slightly better. 

 “So you _wouldn’t_ take back what we did.” He said, stepping closer to her. 

 Liz backed away. 

 “Maybe not…but I would take back all the tears, disappointment, pain, insecurity, and loneliness I felt when you disappeared.” She said. 

 Red gazed into Lizzie’s glassy eyes. 

 “I’m sorry.” He said. 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	6. Chapter 6

 Liz was somewhat taken aback by Raymond’s apology. She hadn’t really expected it, plus it wasn’t quite as satisfying as she’d hoped. It was a little satisfying, though. She looked into his eyes.

 “That would’ve been nice about fourteen years ago.” She said. 

 “Can we just…sit down?” Red asked, gesturing to the living room area. 

 Liz felt tired from the wrath she’d unleashed, so she nodded and then went and sat on the sofa. Red brazenly sat beside Lizzie, just wanting to be close to her after all this time. They both turned and studied one another, seeing up close how they’d changed yet stayed so familiar. 

 “I meant it, Lizzie. I’m sorry for how I treated you.” Red said. 

 Liz just stared at him. 

 “How can I believe anything you say? You told me criminals are notorious liars…and you’re a criminal…which would’ve been nice to know at the time.” She said. 

 “Perhaps you can’t believe anything I say, but what about the things I do?” He said. 

 Liz stared at him some more. 

 “Let me show you something.” He said, then he stood up and reached into his pocket. 

 Liz eyed him suspiciously. 

 Red brandished his wallet and sat back down. Liz watched Raymond pull out a piece of paper and unfold it. He handed it to her so she took it. She recognized it immediately and her eighteen-year-old self had her heart broken once more. Liz dropped the paper onto her lap, put her hands over her face and started sobbing. Red had been trying to make her feel better by showing her how much she meant to him, despite his actions. However, he seemed to be making things worse. 

 Red felt useless for a few moments, and then he couldn’t resist embracing Lizzie as she cried. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her—and she let him. Liz smelled his cologne, which, amazingly, was the same kind he’d worn back then. She was blushing and still crying, so she hid her face by nuzzling into his neck. Red held her a little tighter. They stayed that way for a good five minutes, then pulled apart. Liz sniffled and looked at Red. 

 “Maybe we’re both assholes.” She said. 

 “What?” He asked, chuckling. 

 “Here I was, raging at you for not caring about me, and you kept _that_ all this time…” She said. 

 Red gave her a smile, which she found just as swoon-worthy as before. 

 “You were right to be angry, Lizzie. I did the wrong things…” He said. 

 Liz gazed into his eyes. 

 “…but you…you were the best mistake I ever made.” He said. 

 Liz blushed and she wiped a few tears away. 

 “…you were the best mistake I ever made, too…” She confessed quietly. 

 Red was astonished. He didn’t know what to say or do next, but he felt so drawn to Lizzie, he moved a little closer. As Liz gazed at Raymond, she felt almost a magnetic pull and she moved closer to him. They just looked at each other for a couple minutes, then Red decided to test the limits. He figured the worst that could happen is that he gets slapped and Lizzie stays mad at him. He put his face close to hers and their lips were only about an inch apart. Liz couldn’t believe she was letting things get this far, but she just couldn’t leave. 

 Red delicately touched his lips to Lizzie’s and she didn’t back away or slap him, so he was encouraged. He brushed his lips over hers in a loving manner and then pressed into a kiss. Liz felt herself foolishly falling for Raymond all over again, and she returned his kiss. She felt him push into a firmer kiss and she pushed back with a harder kiss and she slid her tongue into his mouth. Her hands went to his cheeks and ran down his neck to his shoulders, then his chest. Red softly ran his hands over Lizzie’s back as they kissed. It was surreal for both of them, to be reunited and kissing after fourteen years apart. It felt the same as before: warm and electrifying. 

 Liz was disappointed when she felt Raymond pull away. 

 “Lizzie, I’m sorry. I can’t seem to help myself around you…I don’t want to hurt you again.” He said. 

 “Raymond…I won’t _let_ you hurt me again.” She said. 

 They both smiled slightly, then Liz kissed him. 

 “You can call me Red if you like…that’s what I normally go by now…” He said between Lizzie’s kisses. 

 Liz looked at him and thought about it. 

 “Hm…Red…” She said, trying it out. 

 She kissed him again, so he put his hands on her cheeks to cup her beautiful face. Red then ran his fingers through Lizzie’s hair and he gently held the back of her neck as they kissed passionately. Liz felt herself getting very aroused and wet, and she grasped his shirt, trying to pull him even closer. Their position on the sofa wasn’t allowing them to get as close as they both wanted to get. 

 Liz started unbuttoning Red’s shirt and then she felt him put his hands over hers, stopping her. They stopped kissing and looked at each other. She searched his face. 

 “What’s the matter?” She asked. 

 “…Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?” He asked. 

 Liz exhaled. 

 “Yes, Red.” She said earnestly. 

 Red looked at her and then stood up, offering his hand to her. She put her hand in his and they both had flashbacks. They walked into his bedroom and stood close by the bed. They gazed at each other. Liz eagerly took her tank top off and then started working on Red’s buttons again. He looked down lustfully at her breasts and her bra as she finished unbuttoning his shirt. She even unrolled his sleeves, then she quickly took his shirt off. Red kissed her and reached behind her to unclasp her bra, then he slipped the straps over her shoulders and Liz let it drop to the floor. She felt his warm hands softly caress her breasts and then she suddenly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him deeply and revelled in the feeling of brushing against his bare chest. His hands glided over her bare back. 

 “I missed you, Raymond…” She said quietly, with tears in her eyes. 

 Red felt his heart shatter and fall apart. 

 “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, Lizzie…” He said, thinking about all the times he watched her from afar. 

 “Show me…” She said in a sultry tone.

 Liz stepped back and took her shoes, socks and jeans off. Red checked her out as she stood before him in her panties. Liz was glad he wasn’t wearing a full suit; he wasn’t wearing socks or a belt, so she could quickly get him naked. She undid his trousers and pulled them down, then he stepped out of them. Liz pulled her panties down and kicked them aside, then she pulled down Red’s boxers. He let them fall and he stepped out of them. They raked their eyes over each other. 

 Liz got on the bed and she felt her heartbeat starting to race. Despite her maturity and experience now, she felt eighteen again as Red got on the bed with her. They studied each other as they remembered the past. They kissed and Liz lay back on the bed. Red kissed her until she was breathless, then he looked down and saw her part her legs very wide for him. He got between her legs and gently ran his length along her moist folds. They both sighed with the immense pleasure; they’d both craved more of each other since that first time. One time wasn’t enough. Red pressed against Lizzie and he kissed her while rubbing against her clit. She moaned into the kiss. 

 Red felt Lizzie squirming and rubbing herself against his erection, craving more. He positioned his tip at her very wet opening and looked into her eyes. She was looking at him lustfully and yearningly and she pushed down, trying to make him enter her. Red was surprised by how badly she wanted him, but he was more than happy to oblige. He nudged inside her and waited, as if she were still a virgin. She smiled at him and kissed him, and then she grabbed his butt and pulled him deeper. He smirked as he noted that Lizzie had mastered the relaxation part. Liz ran her hands over Red’s arms, shoulders and back, luxuriating in being with him again. 

 Red kissed Lizzie’s neck and was still in disbelief that he was finally with her again and inside her. They both moaned as he began thrusting. They were overwhelmed with the pleasure of making love again. 

 “Mmm Raymond…” Liz said, then she kissed him. 

 Red thought it was adorable that she still preferred to call him Raymond. He smiled and put his mouth to her ear. 

 “Lizzie…” He whispered. 

 She felt an excited shiver go up her spine. She arched up against him and wrapped her legs around him. Liz felt Red go deeper and harder and she whimpered in pleasure. They both felt how wet she was. It drove Red crazy. They were rapidly climbing towards release. The excitement and intensity of the pleasure were unbelievable. Liz felt the perfect, exquisite friction on her inner walls as Red quickened his pace. She whimpered and grasped his shoulders, then her hands went down to his lower back. Red felt Lizzie dig her nails into him, and he was surprised. 

 “Harder…” She breathed. 

 Again, Red was surprised at the difference from last time. He eagerly obeyed and drove roughly into her. She was panting and whimpering as she tensed up. 

 “Oh god…oh god…” Liz chanted as she got close to climaxing. 

 Red felt his control slipping but he made sure Lizzie came first. A moment later, she did. Liz moaned loudly as she felt an immense orgasm overtake her. Her pleasure was heightened as she felt Red start to come. He whispered “Lizzie” again and tensed up as he spurted inside her repeatedly. Red slipped in and out for a while longer and suddenly, he felt and saw Lizzie shudder with another, smaller orgasm. Their bodies calmed and stilled, and they looked at each other. 

 Red watched a smile appear on Lizzie’s face and he smiled in return. They kissed lovingly, as two people who missed one another very much. The kiss tugged at both of their hearts. The passion was reminiscent of their goodbye kiss but this time, it was to reunite them. They eventually stopped kissing and Red gently slipped out of Lizzie and lay down close beside her. They caught their breath and relaxed, staring at the ceiling. 

 “Raymond…” Liz said. 

 “Yes, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 He felt her hand come into his. 

 “Yes, I fell in love with you…I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you…” She said quietly. 

 Red felt terrible again, and yet joyful that she loved him. 

 “…And what about now?” He asked boldly. 

 There was a long pause. 

 “Same…” She said. 

 Red was floored. Liz looked over at him and then turned onto her side to face him. He glanced at her and then turned towards her. She seemed to be waiting for his reaction. 

 “Even though I’m a criminal and an ‘asshole’?” He teased. 

 Liz laughed heartily. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 Red smirked. 

 “I love you too, Lizzie. I’m _in_ love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Being together may not be easy…but I can’t be without you again.” He said. 

 Liz had tears in her eyes and she swallowed hard. She got closer to Red and snuggled against him. He put his arm around her and held her tightly. 

 “I’ll give you my new number…” She said softly. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Okay, Lizzie.” He said gently. 

 They both smiled. 

 

**The End**

 

 


End file.
